When The Chips Are Down
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck has to support Jade after the death of her twin sister and a lot of other things both good and bad happen
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. This is a story I am co-writing with Specficitydarling and I have another story which starts out simaler to it but takes a completely different turn after the first part. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Exactly sixteen seconds after Jade was on the steps she got a text message. Instantly her eyes filled with tears. She got off the stairs and ran into Tori's kitchen sobbing. Pouring herself a cup of coffee to calm down she found it was unsuccessful. Beck and everyone else followed Jade. They were concerned about her.<p>

"Jade," Beck exclaimed what happened.  
>Jade buried her face in his shoulder crying. Finally after she calmed down (with a little bit of him rubbing her back and soothing her) she showed him the text message. It was from her sister Crystal. He knew that their sister, Ava had cancer. She was Jade's twin and they were really close.<p>

To Jade: Sweetie Ava just died.  
>At that Jade burst into tears again.<p>

Beck stared at the phone in her hand for a few moments before turning slightly and wrapping both arms around her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. Jade was still audibly crying. Beck sighed, feeling terrible. He'd just seen Ava two days ago when he was at Jade's house. She was sick, but she hadn't seemed to be getting worse. And in the privacy of her bedroom Jade confided that she hoped Ava would get to remission.

"Uhh, is everything okay?" Tori's voice came from behind them. Beck turned himself and Jade around slightly, Jade's head tucked in the crook of his neck so she didn't have to look at anyone. Their friends were standing there awkwardly watching them. Cat was biting her lip, looking extremely anxious. She was the only other person who knew about Ava. She'd been diagnosed before Jade even got to Hollywood Arts and before they had started going out. She'd decided that she wanted it to be her secret. It took months before Jade even told him.

Beck knew he had to get her home, pushed her slightly out of the hug, so she could walk with him but kept an arm firmly around her shoulders. Jade covered her face with her hands and took a few deep breathes to try to stop crying.

"I'll talk to you later," Beck said, looking at them before leading Jade towards the door. Eventually, he'd have to let them know what had happened.

Suddenly it all made sense to Beck. Jade's mood swings... her anger and her cruelty. What had he been thinking. He should have known better then to get mad at her. He should have known something was wrong.

"Jade," he said, "I know how you're feeling. I lost a twin too"  
>Beck's twin sister Olivia had died 3 years ago. She was older then him by 45 minutes just like Jade and Ava only Jade and Ava were identical twins.<br>Jade dried her tears but the second she dried them it started again. Beck started crying himself.

"Jade," he said, "I know this is tough for you but we've been through tough times before"

"Yeah I know," she said, "But it hurts so bad"

"I know babe," he said, "It hurts me too"

"Why Ava," Jade asked, "She was the best person that ever lived"

"She's in heaven now," Beck said, "And she's no longer hurting."

"But I still am," Jade said, "I just want... I want I mean-"  
>She broke off in a pool of sobs but she knew that she wasn't alone. Jade had calmed down slightly but the time she had gotten home. Willow was playing with Beck's little sister Callou. Willow was Jade's sister originally but their parents died when Willow was only 3 days old. Jade and Beck raised her since then.<p>

"Mommy," Willow said hugging her

"Hi sweetie," Jade said kneeling down and embracing that little girl.

"Why you sad," Willow asked, "It's okay mommy. I heawr"  
>She hugged her again in a sweet innocent way<p> 


	2. The Shocking Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

Beck let Jade stay with Willow for a few minutes as he found Crystal in the kitchen. Jade's older sister was standing by the sink, breathing deeply and slowly in an attempt to calm down.

"Crystal, I'm so sorry," he said without bothering to properly greet her. Crystal turned around, wiping her eyes.

"Hey Beck." She said, and tried to force a smile but her lips just quivered. "An ambulance came and took her to the mortuary. Isn't that ironic?"

Beck shrugged weakly, "But Jade only got the text a little while ago?"

"I didn't send it until after she was gone. I couldn't let her see her like that. You know she wouldn't have been able to handle it." Crystal said, referring to Jade. She said the words slowly, as though too much talking would make her start crying again. And she was right, Jade wouldn't have been able to witness Ava's limp body leaving on a stretcher. It would've pushed her over the edge.

Beck stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders. Through everything he'd grown close with Jade's family. Crystal had been in college when her parents died, leaving her teenage twin sisters and a baby girl to fend for themselves. She had moved home immediately and helped look after everyone. Beck's family helped a little, their own tragedy compelling them to reach out. For which Beck was only grateful.

After discussing what the next few steps would be, beck and Crystal rejoined Jade and the kids in the living room. Jade was still on the floor, 2-year old Willow on her lap and slightly older Callou sitting next to her. Jade was singing something, but very quietly so Beck couldn't make out what it was.

"I should probably let my parents know," Beck said, pulling out his phone.

His parents were out so he left them a voicemail.

"Beck," Crystal said, "Be sure that you're really careful with Jade. She's been really ** herself lately."

"How do you mean?"

"For instance I heard her telling herself, 'you must feel really stupid now.' and even blaming herself for Ava's getting sick.  
>Beck gasped. Jade was not being cruel to Tori she was being cruel to herself and he had been so ** her lately NOT helping matter a bit.<br>Beck felt a little sick. This was almost too much to handle, but he knew he had to be there for Jade and her family. Slowly, he moved over to her and helped her stand up from the floor. Little Willow looked up at him expectantly, but he bit his lip and focused on Jade.

She was looking at him kind of blankly he and he was getting seriously worried.

"Jade, why don't we go rest for a bit?" he suggested, taking her hand and pulling her close so he couls wrap and arm around her waist. Looking over his shoulder he saw Crystal nod encouragingly. She'd look after Willow and Callou and he'd asked his parents to come over to Jade's house as soon as possible.

Leading her slowly, they walked up the stairs towards Jade's bedroom. Beck was thankful they wouldn't have to pass Ava's bedroom in order to get to Jade's; it would only make it harder for her. Right now he needed her to know she was not alone and that she hadn't done anything wrong. He had to make it better for her as best he could.  
>Jade was 3 months and 3 days older then Beck was and she was always the one in control. It was just a technicality because they were equal and soon enough things would even our. He would be seventeen on his birthday. The thing is that even though Jade was always in control now she wasn't. He had to take control at this point because she was too weak. He knew how careful he had to be. The littlest thing could push her over the edge and she was already pretty close to the edge as it is.<p>

"Jade," Beck said, "This is not your fault. Nothing that has been happening to you is your fault."  
>Jade ran a hand through her hair.<p>

"It just feels... I'm like so... I feel like everything is out of control. I'm so scared right now. I don't know why I'm so scared. I'm supposed to be strong. I have to be strong for Willow and-"

"Jade," he said, "You're the strongest person I know but you've been through a hell of a day. It's time that you let me be strong for you and you let everyone else be strong for you."  
>He said it in a tone that made it clear he was in control.<br>Beck would never forget the day that he found out that Ava was in the hospital

((Flashback)) "What were you thinking," Beck yelled at Jade, "Putting up that poster about what happened to Tori" He was all set to get mad at her deciding it was absolutely neccacery.

"Okay," Jade said, 1) if you didn't act like an IDIOT there wouldn't be anything to tell in the first place. 2-"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Just let Tori act stupid?"

"That wasn't an act," Jade said

"JADE!"

"2) If I were going to humiliate Vega I wouldn't put up a poster. I would video it and post it on the Internet"

"WHAT! ARE YOU SUGGESTING YOU DIDN'T PUT IT UP"

"No," Jade said, "I didn't. I was in the hospital visiting Ava when it was put up Beck" Beck went from angry to concerned right away

"What's wrong with Ava," he asked.

"She has a tumor in her stomach and one in her liver. It's malignant" Jade cried when she said that


	3. Why Does It Have To Be So Hard

Beck had only known of Ava at that point, he hadn't met her yet. But he knew from what Jade had told him that they were very close. Hearing that she was seriously ill made him feel terrible.

"God, Jade, I'm so sorry!" He said, rushing towards her and wrapping his arms around her. She tried to push him away, to show that she was still angry with him, but in the end her emotions overwhelmed her and she turned into him.

Beck said nothing aloud, but promised himself that he'd always be there for Jade. (( End of flashback))

Beck urged her to lie down on her bed, and she did as she was told which was worrying in itself. He quickly lay down next to her, clasping their hands together.

"You are going to be okay," he whispered in her ear.

Jade said nothing for a few moments, then spoke, her voice still shaky. "But she's gone."

"You're still here," he said, bringing her hand up to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. "And I'm still here and we can get through this."

He saw her nod slightly, as though she was agreeing with him for the sake of it, without actually believing it. He shuffled even closer to her, so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Tell me what you need," he said. He'd said it before, when Jade told him all the details of Ava's cancer for the first time. And again when Jade's parents had passed away. He said it and he meant it; he would do anything for her.  
>"I don't know what I need," she said honestly, "Right now I need to know that you love me because there will be some times when I'm not very lovable. When I greive I get angry. I might get 'out of control' so to speak. I need you to continue to love me even when I'm not lovable. I won't take advantage of my grief, I promise just like I won't take advantage of what I've been through but I need you to love me"<p>

"Always," he said kissing her.  
>((The next day))<br>Willow went to day care like normal. Jade and Beck didn't want her suffering from the grief that they were suffering from. Cat offered to pick her up when Jade and Beck were running late. As they came back a tearfulled Willow was soothed in Cat's arms.

"What happened," Jade asked.

"Willow's day care person in charge hit her with a yardstick," Cat said angrily, "Because she accidentally spilled a cup of glue"  
>"Are you kidding me?" Beck asked, angrily as Jade picked up Willow from Cat's arm. He was as protective of Willow as he was of his own sister, or Jade. "Can we report this? that's not even legal!"<p>

Jade was surprisingly silent, she just hugged Willow close, pressing kisses into her hair. In normal circumstances, she would've been twice as angry as Beck was, but she had barely gotten any sleep the night before, crying into Beck's shoulder.

Cat shrugged, her mouth twisted with worry. Beck had called her last night, after calming Jade down a little more, and explained what had happened. As far as he knew, she had told the rest of their friends, because within an hour both he and jade had gotten a bunch on texts with their condolences. Tori even called to see if she could do anything. Beck had said something about picking up their homework, but he had been too distracted to really pay attention to her.

"I'm going to their offices. This can't be allowed," he said, angrily. "Will you guys be okay here for an hour?"

"I'll look after them!" Cat said, her arms wrapping around Jade and Willow. Jade just nodded in response.

Beck made sure he had his keys and made his way back to his car. To be perfectly honest, an angry phone call could have worked too. But he needed a moment. He hadn't been alone for more than five minutes since yesterday and he just needed a moment. Seeing Jade hurt like that was almost too painful, as were the memories of his own sister's death.

As he got into the car, he slammed his hand against the steering wheel, careful to avoid the horn. Why did everything have to be so hard?  
>Cat got Willow settled down with a bowl of YICE CREAM and her favorate movie Cinderella. She then send a text to Beck's oldest sister Diannea. She had just had a baby and Wilow loved that little girl. She had seen her when she was 3 days old, 2 days before Ava died. Wynter was now 6 days old.<br>2 Diannea: Willow had a rough day today. Do you think you could come over w/ the baby? It would really cheer her up.  
>It was only a few seconds later when Diannea wrote back<br>2 Cat: Of course I will. I'll be over in ten minutes.  
>It was ten minutes later when the doorbell rang. Willow would be turning 3 soon and she was very excited to see her cousin. It really did cheer her up. A few minutes later Wynter had fallen asleep. When Beck came home a few hours later he saw Wynter asleep. Diannea was in a deep conversation with Jade. Wynter woke up causing Willow to pick her up and rock her to sleep singing a song that Jade would always sing to Willow.<br>"Hey," Beck said softly, as he sat down next to Diannea and Jade. He'd gone back to the daycare offices and talked to the supervisor, so he was feeling a least a little better about that. He was planning to suggest keeping Willow home tomorrow. It wasn't like he and Jade were going to go back to Hollywood Arts yet, anyway.

Diannea smiled at him sadly, her hand rubbing Jade's shoulder for comfort. "Listen if you guys need anything, I'm happy to stay as long as you need me to. Also, Mom said she'd bring over some dinner soon. She wants to make sure you're all eating properly."

Beck nodded, cracking a smile, because that's exactly what his mother would do. When Olivia died, his mother cooked enough food to feed the entire street. It was just her way with dealing with things. Besides he just realized how hungry he really was. He'd barely had more than a sandwich all day, and he was pretty sure Jade hadn't had anything except for the cup of coffee he'd watched her drink that morning.

"Thanks Dee," he said finally.

"Jade and I have just been talking about how big Willow is already. Starting school before you know it!"

Jade sniffled a little as she looked at them, her eyes were still red from crying, but she forced a smile. "I know. I just hope I can raise her right."

"Hey, you got me!" beck grinned, reaching over Diannea's lap to hold Jade's hand.

"Exactly, this man is not gonna let you down!" Diannea smiled, "You've got me too. And I see Willow's already got a best friend in Wynter."

The three of them look across to where Willow is gently stroking Wynter's leg, humming a soft melody. It's a hopeful sight, the first one in a while.

Jade lets go of Beck's hand and stands up, "I should probably go have a shower so I don't look disgusting for your parents."

"Impossible," Beck smiled up at her, but didn't stop her because he thought a nice hot shower, and some time to herself, would do Jade good.


	4. Criticalx2

Jade's phone rang. She picked it up. She listened for a minute.  
>"Will she be okay," she asked, "Thank you" She hung up.<br>"Diannea would you watch Willow for a little while?"  
>"Sure," Diannea said smiling. She decided to order a pizza for Willow since Willow really liked it.<br>"Jade what's going on," Beck asked.  
>"Cat was shot in the leg. She'll be okay they said but-"<br>"WHAT!"  
>... Beck was relieved to find that Cat was alright.<br>"What happened," he asked.  
>"The necklace you lent me," Cat said shuffling uncomfortably, "The one Olivia had... a guys saw it at the party and he- he wanted it for his girlfriend but I wouldn't give it up so he shot me in the leg and took it anyway. I'm so sorry Beck. I tried to keep it safe" A single tear rolled down her eye To be completely honest, Beck's heart hurt when he heard cat's story. Olivia and Cat had been very close, that's how he became friends with her in the first place. And when she passed away he knew she would've wanted Cat to have her favorite necklace. But the fact that Cat was alright was much more important.<br>"It's okay," he said, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly, "She would've wanted you to be safe."  
>Cat smiled sadly at him, and he knew that she was much more upset than she was letting on.<br>Behind Beck, Jade had been talking to Cat's doctor. She turned back to them once he left the room. Beck immediately straightened and put his arm around Jade. He knew it must be tough for her to be in a hospital so soon after Ava.  
>"The doctor says your leg will be fine, thank God!" Jade said, reaching down to squeeze Cat's hand, "You have to stay the night, but you can be cleared to leave tomorrow."<br>Cat nodded, "Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for anything."  
>It took Beck a second to realize what she was talking about. Of course, Ava's funeral. Crystal had organized everything, so Jade wouldn't have to go through the pain. He felt a little bad that he hadn't really helped, but he'd bee so focused on everything else.<br>Jade nodded, trying to smile, "Thanks Cat, it means a lot."  
>They were silent for a moment, before a nurse walked it. She nodded at them, then checked Cat's chart that was hanging from the foot of her bed.<br>"Sorry, loves. If your friend wants to be released tomorrow, she'd gonna have to rest up," she said, and walked over to Cat's monitor to check the settings.  
>Cat did look a little drowsy, probably from the painkillers, so Beck nodded. "Yeah, we should go and let you get better."<br>Jade moved forward to give her a gentle hug, "We'll come back in the morning okay?"  
>"Kk!" Cat's soft voice said, and her eyes fluttered a little.<br>Beck lead Jade out of the hospital as quickly as he could, not wanting to linger. All he wanted to do was go home, have some of his mother's food and fall asleep with his arms around Jade. But he knew that was pretty much impossible, with everything that had happened the last couple of days, plus Ava's funeral being tomorrow.  
>Jade's phone rang, just as they got into Beck's car.<br>"Crys," she greeted, her voice soft but sad, She didn't sound at all like the Jade everyone knew.  
>"Okay, yeah. We're coming home now. Should be there in 20 minutes," she said, before hanging up. Beck looked at her quizzically.<br>"Diannea and Wynter had to go home, but Crys came to look after Willow and your mom is there with apparently 4 years of food ready to freeze," she filled him in. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Jade looked over at him, looking a little annoyed and a lot tired. He just grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tightly before driving them home. They got home a few minutes later. Willow was asleep. Diannea would be watching Willow the next morning because Jade didn't want Willow coming to the funeral. It was a releif to know that Cat was going to be okay. But they never would make it to the funeral. Jade was asleep when she heard window break in the nursery. Alarms went off but as Jade ran out to the nursry she found that Willow was missing and a note was writen  
>"GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND HER" Jade couldn't breathe. She was shaking, clutching the note in her hands. Oh God, why had Beck gone home tonight. It had seemed fine. They both needed rest, and he needed his suit for tomorrow. She just needed him here now. Dropping the note she ran through the house until she got to the phone.<br>He picked up after a few rings, his voice sleepy. "Hello?" But she couldn't respond, she could barely make a sound.  
>"Jade, are you okay?" He asked, worry echoing through the phone.<br>"She's gone!" She finally said, "Willow, someone took her. Someone broke in and took her."  
>"What - Jade you gotta call the police!" Beck replied immediately. Jade heard heavy footsteps in the background, which must have been his. "I'm coming over. I'll be there soon. But you call the police now, okay?"<br>"Okay," she nodded, mostly to herself. Beck hung up, presumably to get dressed. She took a few deep breathes, she could do this. Willow would be alright.  
>Jade picked up the phone again and dialled 911. Three weeks passed b4 finally they were reunited with Willow. It was the best day ever. Things had changed yes but they were changing for better NOT for worse. Diannea came over and brought Wynter. Crystal came and the rest of Beck's family attended. There was finally some happiness in the family. It wouldn't last long however. Seven weeks later there was a car crash when Diannea took Willow to Funzone. Wynter was fine. Diannea's husband was killed on the spot. Diannea escapted with only cuts and brusises but Willow was in critical condition. Jade and Beck was watching An American In Paris when the phone rang.<br>"Hello?"  
>She paused<br>"WHAT! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE"  
>"Beck," she told him, "that was Hollywood General. There was an accident. Willow's in critical condition" It would take awhile but Willow would survive. Right now however all they knew was their child was in critical condition<p> 


	5. Heart Attack

Beck jumped up from the sofa, "Come on!" he said without hesitation. Jade ran out of the house, and he followed slamming the door behind him. He broke more than a few speed limits on the way to the hospital, but couldn't bring himself to care. In the car Jade told him about Wynter and Diannea. He was shocked when he heard about Greg. He had been a nice guy and in a family full of sisters Beck had been glad to have a brother-in-law.

At the hospital, they rushed straight to the children's ward only to be told that Willow was still in surgery. But that they could see Diannea soon as she was finishing up with the nurse.

While Jade paced around the waiting room, Beck called his mother. His parents already knew about the accident and they were in the car on the way over. Jade also called Crystal to let her know what had happened.

"Hi," Diannea said as she walked into the room. Her voice was weak more due to shock rather than injury. Beck jumped up immediately and gave his sister a hug. It was weird seeing his older sister so broken. She was the person Beck had gotten most of his advice from, and whom he went to with his problems. With Diannea he usually just felt like a baby brother, but now he had to be strong.

Diannea turned to Jade, "I'm so sorry!" She said, before starting to cry again.

Jade just shook her head and joined them in another hug. Once Diannea calmed down a bit, she explained how the accident had happened, how a truck somehow drove into their lane before Greg could swerve. It hit the drivers side of the car, and Willow had been sitting in a car seat right behind him.

Suddenly a nurse walked in, "West? Willow West?"

Jade stood up, "Yeah? Any news?"

"Unfortunately the surgery is going to take a while longer. The injuries appear to be more extreme than the doctors initially thought. But she's stabilizing. That's really good news. She's in good hands," the nurse explained, patting Jade's shoulder gently before walking out.

Jade took a few deep breathes, trying not to cry. She needed to stay strong for her sister. Just as she was about to go sit down and tell Beck and Diannea the news, their parents walked into the waiting room.

Thirteen hours passed. Finally the news about Willow came.

"She's out of surgery," the doctor said, "But she had a heart attack during the operation. It destroyed her heart She's going to need a heart transplant"


	6. We're Having A Baby

Jade sat by Willow's bed in the pediatric ward of the hospital. It had been three days since the accident, and three days since she had been been attached to a machine that was pumping her heart for her. Jade had been there most of that time. She just couldn't pull herself away, terrified that if she looked away for a moment something horrible would happen. Beck convinced her to go home at one point, for a shower, while Crystal stayed with Willow. Crystal had come as soon as she could and was just as worried as Jade was about their baby sister. They had been through so much already, they stayed by each other's sides as much as they could.

Though Beck was at the hospital with Jade nearly as much, he always let Crystal sit closer. He knew that though he was there for them, the sisters needed to be strong for each other as a family. Just like his family held each other up when tragedy struck them.

Crystal walked back into the hospital room, after a brief trip to the cafeteria. She was carrying a tray with three cups of coffee and a plate of bagels. A good idea, they'd barely had a chance to eat properly these last few days.

"Can't promise the coffee won't kill you, but at least we're in a hospital." Crystal attempted to smile at her own joke, but they all knew it was pointless. Waiting for change was hard and exhausting.

A voice cleared it's throat right behind Crystal who was still standing in the hallway. She moved immediately and let Willow's doctor in. Beck stood up from his chair in the corner of the room, and Jade twisted in her, looking at the man expectantly. Most of the check-ups had been done by nurses, so the doctor's appearance must mean something.

"We've found a heart. From a child in Seattle. They're flying it over now, but we've got to get Willow prepped for surgery," he spoked quickly, and it was obvious he was pleased.

"Seriously?" Jade exclaimed, a grin on her face.

Crystal dropped the tray haphazardly onto the table, so that the coffee nearly spilled. "Is it a match?" she asked.

"Well, it's not a perfect match. I've explained the markers to you. this heart is a 5 out of 6, which comes with good odds."

"Okay, yeah, yeah, do it!" Jade said, finally getting up from her chair. She turned to Beck, excited, only to find he had already made his way to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Of course she was happy, but she couldn't help but be terrified at the same time.

The doctor moved, and let a team of nurses and doctors rush in to take Willow to the surgery ward. "We're hoping to operate as soon as the heart gets here," he said, and smiled sympathetically before walking out.

"Oh My God," Jade mumbled, her head still against Beck's neck.

"This is good," he reassured her and then let her out of his embrace. Jade turned around, leaning down to press a kiss to Willow's forehead. Crystal did the same from the other side of the bed and in a matter of minutes, Willow was wheeled out of the room.  
>It was an exhusting 17 hours but she came through the surgery without a hitch. The doctor said that she would be released in 8 days... as long as there were no complications. Diannea found out that she was pregnant again. Wynter was going to be a big sister. For once things looked like it was going really well. But life was about to take another turn.<p>

...

Nine months later Diannea gave birth to a beaufiul little girl she named Hannah Glory. It was Wynter's idea altoghether for the name. They took Willowas Jade was about their baby sister. Jade and Beck took Willow to see her new baby cousin. Diannea let her hold the baby which made Willow very happy. All of a sudden though Willow started struggling to breathe. After a quick examination of her the doctors found out what was wrong. Willow was having a rejection of the new heart. She would need a second transplant.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN," Jade yelled frantically.

"It could have been anything... a change in the environment... stress... hurt- literally anything," the doctor said, "Right now she needs a new heart and it has to be six out of six markers."  
>Beck remembered when Olivia died her organs were frozen for testing purposes. They were a famous family and already had fakers posing as Olivia to where a DNA test would prove it was not in fact Olivia. He also knew Willow and Olivia had a 66 marker match.

"Excuse me a minute," Beck said.  
>He called his family. They met him down at the hospital cafe.<p>

"What's going on honey," his mother asked.  
>Beck explained the situation. Without the transplant the doctor said Willow wouldn't live the week out.<p>

"Oh sweetie," his father said, "I'm so sorry"

"Well I want Willow to have Olivia's heart. They have six out of six markers and we have other organs for DNA testings. I can't lose Willow. Jade can't lose Willow. It would destroey her. It would destroy everyone who loves her."  
>Beck's mother chimed in. "Honey, you know that even a perfect match isn't a guarantee..."<p>

Beck sighed, frustrated, "I know, but it's a chance and we have to take it. Please!"

His parents didn't have to take long. After everything they had happened they had come to think of the West's as their own family. They agreed within a matter of minutes and Beck's father was already calling his lawyer to arrange it.

Beck felt proud of himself; he grinned as he walked into the hospital room. Jade and Crystal were sitting there, looking exhausted and anxious.

"What?" Jade asked when she saw his pleased face.

"We got a heart!" He said.

Jade jumped up immediately running into his arms, "Oh My God, seriously? The doctors said it could take days at least!"

"Yeah, well I pulled some strings."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, looking confused.

"She'd getting Olivia's heart," Beck explained, feeling pleased all over again.

Jade shook her head frowning, "No, no. She can't-" She looked really upset. Beck wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her.

"It's okay, I promise. My parents agreed - they want to do this!"

Jade pushed him away "You didn't even ask me!" She exclaimed, her eyes on the brink of tears. Before Beck could say anything she ran out of the hospital room. Beck's gaze just followed her wondering why she was so upset. This was good news, wasn't it?  
>Crystal knew exactly what was happening.<p>

"She's just scared," Crystal said, "When Jade gets scared she gets angry. That's why she's always getting mad. She will be fine after a few minutes. She will be fine Beck"  
>Crystal was right. Jade came back in a few minutes later acting like everything was fine.<p>

"I'm sorry I freaked out," she said, "I had flashbacks to Ava's death"  
>Beck held her tightly.<p>

"It's okay Jade," he said, "Willow is not going to die. She's stronger then that. She survived HIV and got rid of it and other countless seemingly impossible odds. Willow is stronger then that"

"I know," Jade said, "Beck do you still love me"

"Jeez Jade," Beck said, "There is nothing that would stop me from loving you"  
>Diannea come in with her new fiancee Charles. He seemed to be a very nice guy. He liked Jade and Beck and he had already adopted Wyter and Hannah as his own. It wasn't legally done yet but in his heart they were his own.<p>

The doctor came in.

"We'll be starting the transplant shortly," he said and Beck hugged him.

"Take good care of my baby," Jade begged.

"Absolutely," the doctor said.

...

Jade had gone to use the bathroom. Beck pulled Charles aside.

"Listen," he said, "I know you're a great guy and everything so don't take this personally but if you ever hurt Diannea you will regret it"  
>Charles smiled.<p>

"I love her," he said, "I would give my life for her."  
>Jade came out of the bathroom<p>

"Beck," she said, "We're having a baby"


	7. 5 Times The Trouble Five Times The Fun

He really wished he was sitting down, because his legs felt so weak he could barely stand.

"Wh-what?" he asked, staring at Jade. Luckily, Charles had already gone back to Diannea so they were alone.

Jade stared at him, looking a million emotions all at once. "I'm pregnant," she said, her voice a little harsher.

"Okay..." he took a moment to take in the information. His mind rushed back to the last few times they'd had sex. Jade was on the Pill, but even that wasn't 100% effective. Or maybe with everything that had happened she had forgotten to take some. He didn't blame her, all he knew was that this was happening.

"Okay," he repeated, taking a step closer to her so her could wrap his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly, like she was holding on for dear life. His mind was still racing with options and possibilities.

"Did you take a test?" He asked, and she nodded into his chest.

"Well, we're at a hospital. Why don't we see a doctor? To make sure, those tests can be wrong," he said, quickly. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to be true right now. Of course he saw a future with Jade. Even without everything they've gone through, but especially with that. But right now, they were all still struggling and hurting. Besides, was he even ready for this. They were still in high school! Although to be honest, they've barely attended this year due to everything that had happened.

He took her hand and made to walk in the direction of the elevators, but Jade didn't move.

"Beck," she said, and turned back to her, "What if it's right? What do we do?"

Part of him was touched that she was asking him. This was so much bigger for her and besides, Jade wasn't really one fr outside opinions. Another part of him was freaked out, he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want.

"Whatever you want," he started, stepping back closer to her but still holding her hand, "We've got options - we'll do what feels right."

An ultrasound confirmed it. Jade was pregnant. More to the point there were 5 babies in her uterius. Beck and Jade looked at each other. How were they going to raise 6 children. Willow was very sick right now. But as Jade looked at the ultrasound she felt a wave of love come over her.

"Do you want to know the sexes," the doctor asked.

"Isn't it a little soon to tell," Jade asked, "I mean how far along can I be anyway"

"You're 4 months along," the doctor said, "You had a regular period up to the for months."  
>Beck squeezed her hand. They could not get rid of those babies. They both knew it. Jade and Beck nodded.<p>

"All 5 of them are girls," the doctor said.

"We are going to need a bigger place," Beck said.

...

They were suprised at how supportive their family had been. In fact Charles even provided the answer for their living arangement.

"We have a large home," Charles said, "Why don't you move in with us."

"You really wouldn't mind," Jade asked gratefully.

"Not at all," Charles said, "You would be welcome here. You're my fiancee's family and that makes you my family."

"I'm less then perfect," Jade said.

"Good. So am I," Charles replied, "So we have something in common with THE WHOLE WORLD"  
>The doctor came out smiling.<p>

"The transplant was a complete sucess," he said, "Willow will be ready to be release by the end of the month if nothing goes wrong. You can see her when she wakes up"

Suddenly a memory hit Beck. It was something that happened a couple of years ago

((Flashback))

_Beck got the DVD ready to turn on. As soon as he hit play she screamed._

_"TURN IT OFF," she yelled, "I AM NOT WATCHING THIS GARBAGE"_

_"Jade calm down," he said, "It's Full House not garbage."_

_"Turn the danm this off," she said, "The first epposode is about a kid that was abused"_  
><em>(That's actually in an eppisode btw)<em>

_"Okay so," he asked confused_  
><em>Tears poured down her eyes<em>

_"My uncle used to abuse my cousin. He murdered him Beck. I cannot watch this"_  
><em>She broke down into hysterical tears<em>

_Beck turned off the TV immediately and wrapped his arms around Jade, his eyes wide with shock and worry. He though he knew all of Jade secrets by now, but she'd never even mentioned a cousin. Or an uncle. Jade cried for a little while longer, and then they shifted to the bed and lay there quietly. Eventually, Jade fell asleep, exhausted from tears and emotions. But there was no way Beck could sleep. His mind was racing with this revelation; he tried to think if he'd ever made her sit though other triggering things._

_When he was sure Jade was sound asleep, he slipped off the bed and quietly stepped out of the RV. It wasn't that late so he called the only person he could think of who would have some sort of answers. Well, one of the only people. He didn't want to bother Ava, so he quickly pressed Crystal's number on his phone. She was looking after Willow that weekend, but hopefully she'd be able to talk._

_"Hey Beck, everything okay?" she answered._

_"Hey Crys, listen I need to ask you something that... might be hard to talk about," he said, sitting down on the rock by his RV and speaking softly._

_"What's up?"_

_"Did you guys have a cousin that, uh, that got hurt?" He asked tentatively._

_Crystal paused, "Is Jade alright?"_

_"She's sleeping now. She kind of broke down about it."_

_"Our father's brother had a kid. Sammy," Crystal started, taking a deep breath before continuing. Beck could tell this wasn't easy for her either, but he needed to hear this. " He was one year older than Jade and Ava, and his mom died giving birth to him. And John, our uncle, took it out on the him. He stayed with us a lot. Ava was always a girly girl, had way too many dolls. But Jade was a tomboy and she and Sammy got on like two peas in a pod. Played every ball game you could think of. When he was around, they were inseparable."_

_She paused for a second, and Beck just thought about how tough Jade's life had been. He was still getting over losing his sister, but she'd lost her parents, and her cousin and her sister was in hospital half the time. He couldn't get over how strong she was not to just stay in bed every day._

_"And when Sammy was 8 and Jade and Ava were seven, he was supposed to be dropped off one weekend but he never arrived, so out dad went over there and found John getting drunk in the living room, while Sammy was in his bedroom, on the floor, his neck broken from being punched around too much."_

_"Did you guys know what was going on?" Beck asked, frustrated._

_"We were too young, but we knew something was wrong. Dad knew, but he just couldn't turn in his brother. He told me later that he kept hoping it'd get better. That he tried to take Sammy off his hands, hoping it would ease the tension..."_

_Beck and Crystal talked for a little while longer and after he hung up, he stared at the stars a little while, feeling overcome with emotion. He was barely fifteen, how the hell was he supposed to deal with this. He half wanted to got into the house and get his mother. But he knew that Jade needed him there. SO he went back into the RV and lay down on the bed again, wrapping his arms around her, letting her know she was not alone_

3 months after present day...

Beck opened the door to the house they were currently living in, Charles and Diannea's home. His mother followed behind him. He'd come from school. They decided that Jade wouldn't even return to Hollywood Arts, that it was just to heart, that she's take online classes to graduate high school from home. He went back to HA, but he'd missed so much he too was considering getting out. His passion was still acting, but his priorities were different now.

Everyone but Jade was out, he knew that. But she wasn't in the living room, or the dining room, which were the closest rooms to the front door.

"Jade?" he called out, hoping immediately she was okay.

"Jade?" His mother repeated after him. She asked him to pick her up and bring him, because she wanted to see Jade and she promised Diannea she'd make one of her famous dinners tonight.

"I'll go find her," he said, and dropped his back and rushed through the rest of the house.

"Ja-" he stopped when he found her sitting on the floor in the bathroom next to their bedroom. She was in baggy sweatpants and a T-shirt, they were the only things she could wear at the moment, since she pretty much refused to buy maternity clothes.

"Are you okay?" He asked straight away, but as he got closer he realised she was crying.

"Jade, what's wrong?" he said, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm over her shoulder, an action that had remained constant throughout all their troubles.

"We're seventeen, Beck. How the hell are we supposed to do this?" She snapped at her, though her words were slightly muffled by the tears.

"It'll be okay, Jade. I promise. My mom had Diannea when she was seventeen."

"We're having five!" She exclaimed, breathing raggedly, "I can't do this. I can't do this..."

"Jade?"

They both looked up and saw his mom standing at the doorway of the bathroom. "Beck, could I speak to Jade for a moment, please?" She asked, gesturing for him to leave. She looked concerned, and reassuring. And for a moment Beck wanted to be five again and crawl into her lap and have her scare away the monsters. But he knew Jade needed her more. If anyone could make things seem better, it was his mom.

"Sure," he said, and pressed a kiss to Jade's temple before getting up and leaving the bathroom.

Beck didn't know what his mom had said to Jade but she ended up feeling better. She was eight months along by now and she was really showing. Jade didn't know how they would raise Willow and 5 other children alongside their 5 year old which a heart condition at that. Willow still had to take anti-rejection medication every day. She couldn't be around people when they were sick because her immunity was too weak. But amazingly Willow was so strong about it. She never once complained or was anything less then cheerful.

...

"WHAT did my mom say to you," he joked.

"She reminded me that I was 8 months pregnant and that I'm feeling like someone who just got finished having a really painful experience"  
>When Jade and Ava were little if Jade (or both of them) ever got in trouble Ava would feign being Jade (actually adjorning her clothes) and take Jade's punishments for her often in adition to her own. Jade only got in trouble SLIGHTLY more then Ava did. But Jade had a few times where she herself had a bad day (generally when her sister was sick)<p>

"Boy that was helpful," Beck teased, "She told you what you already know."

"Becket," Jade said in a mock stern tone, "no she also reminded me that AFTER the hurt fades away you're left with a feeling that cannot possibly get any better. It is an incredable feeling and that the babies' birth will be like that. She also reminded us we aren't alone"

Beck forced away a few tears and reminded himself to thank his parents later for being so, well, there.

He wrapped his arms around Jade and they hugged tightly for a while.

((2 weeks later))

"Ahh" Jade yelped suddenly freaked out. It was the middle of the day and she and Diannea were watching some terrible day-time talk show.

"What's wrong, honey?" Diannea asked straight away.

"I think my water just broke, how could my water just break? I'm not even 8 months!" Jade talked quickly, her eyes wide in worry.

"Don't worry," Diannea said, standing up and moving closer to her. "You've got five babies in there, they can't all fit for a full nine months. It normal for them to be born early. Have you been having contractions?"

"Just little ones. Doctor said they would be normal though, so I thought it was fine."

"Come on, lets get you to a hospital!" Diannea said, helping her stand.

"Di," Jade said, pulling on her hand, "I'm really doing this."

"You really are!" Diannea said, grinning. "Wait here I'm getting my keys and my phone and I'll be back in two secs."

In the car, Diannea called Beck and her parents to tell them hey were going to the hospital. Beck was at school but he was coming straight away. And he probably wouldn't be going back. not after the babies had been born.

"They'll meet us at the hospital, Jade," Diannea said when she hung up the phone. jade was sitting in the back seat because there was more room, trying to breathe through the painful contractions.

When they got to the hospital, a nurse helped Jade into a wheelchair. "Give me all of the drugs," She mumbled, pulling on the nurses uniform. "Seriously! All of them!"


	8. Day of Conception

"It's too late," the doctor said, "The baby is crowning"  
>"IS SHE ALRIGHT?"<br>"We'll see in a minute," the doctor said and firmly ordered her to push. About 3 pushes later the first baby was delivered. The second baby came soon after that. Followed by the third and the forth and the fifth.  
>"There's another baby in there," the doctor said, "It's been hiding behind it's sisters"<br>"WHAT! IS IT OKAY"  
>"PUSH," the doctor said instead of answering her.<br>One hour and 18 minutes later Jade delivered her last child. It was a boy.  
>"Congratulations," the doctor said but the boy was very underweight. He needed to be rushed down to the NICU."<p>

A few hours later Beck and Jade were talking.  
>"You did great honey," Beck said, "I'm so proud of you"<br>"They need names," Jade said.  
>"What are you thinking for the first baby," Beck asked. Jade smiled.<br>"Ava," she said, "and I think we ought to name the second one Olivia" Now they just needed to name the 3 other girls and the boy.

Beck was standing by the glass window of the NICU, watching as the nurses looked after his baby son. They'd also taken the girls there as well, because even though they looked healthy they'd still been born a little early and the doctors wanted to check them properly.  
>"Hey there," he heard a voice and saw Crystal standing there, holding Willow in her arms. "We came to see how you were doing?"<br>"Hey," Beck smiled, he was little bit exhausted by everything, but also relieved. Everything had been okay and Jade and their kids were safe. It was still so strange to think that they had kids, but they'd spent the last few months preparing for this; he knew they could do it.  
>Willow reached out her arms to him, and he immediately reached to take her from Crystal. "Hi Beck," she mumbled into his shoulder.<br>"Hey Willow, do you want to meet your new sisters and brother?" He asked. She nodded wordlessly, rubbing her eyes.  
>"We can't go in now, but if you look over there," he pointed through the glass to the side of the room where there were six bassinets lined up, "Those are your sisters: Olivia, like your aunt. I told you about her, remember? And next to her is Rose, then Hazel, thenLibby and the one of the end is Ava."<br>"Like my other sister?" Willow asked, gazing at him.  
>"Yeah, honey, like your others sister," he said,pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, before pointing to the nurse holding his son, "And that little guy over there is your brother Jordan. He's really small, so you'll have to take god care of him, okay?"<br>Willow was silent for a few minutes, staring through the glass. Eventually her face started to scrunch up a little and she looked like she was going to cry.  
>"Hey, Will, honey, what's wrong?" Beck whispered, stroking her head gently.<br>"You always love your babies," Willow mumbled.  
>"Of course, we love them all," Beck answered, a little confused as to why she was so upset.<br>"But there's so much of them. How can you love all of them wid-out forgotting me?" Willow asked, finally a couple of tears running down her cheeks.  
>"Aww, Will," he said, hugging her even closer. "Love is special, you never run out of it. When there's another person to love, your love just grows so everyone can fit. I promise we will always love you just as much. And they will love you too." he gestured through the window.<br>Willow nodded slightly and leaned against his shoulder. He swayed her a little, holding her tightly.

Beck could remember the night the babies were conceived.  
>((Flashback))<br>Jade and Beck were on the way back to their RV when Jade noticed something. She pointed to a sign.  
>"Beck look," she said, "Sweeney Todd is playing live today. If we go now we could get tickets. I've wanted to see it for a long time," she said it w a pleading look in her eye.

Beck said nothing, he just smirked and kept driving.  
>"Beck?" Jade said, annoyed that he had ignored her plea. He tried really hard not to grin, but he was finding the whole thing too amusing. Still staying silent, he pulled over to the side of the road and pull his wallet out of his pocket. he tossed it gently into her lap. Jade looked at him like he had gone crazy, and she wasn't happy about it.<br>"Open it," he smiled, nodding towards the wallet.  
>Jade muttered something he didn't quite catch, but it sounded sarcastic. Nevertheless she picked up the wallet and opened it, looking through the usual cards, notes and receipts. Behind everything she pulled out two small pieces of card. Her eyes widened immediately, as she turned her head to smile at him. "Seriously?"<br>"I saw the sign this morning, I was going to surprise you when we got home," Beck shrugged, acting like it wasn't a big deal. It was just a musical, but he knew it meant a lot to Jade and so it meant a lot to him.  
>"I love you," she said, leaning over and kissing him firmly on the lips. As she leant over, her hand fell to rest on the top of his thigh. Beck started to feeling warmer immediately.<br>"I thought it'd be nice to have a proper night to ourselves, you know, after everything. I talked to Crystal, Willow's fine to stay with her tonight," Beck continued, when she pulled away. She didn't move her hand though. Instead, she actually squeezed his thigh gently, smirking at him slightly.  
>"Babe," he looked at her pointedly. They both knew where this was going if they didn't slow down.<br>Jade smirked again, but lifted her hand and turned back to face the windscreen, "We need to go to mine, I need to get changed! Did you think I was going to see Sweeney Todd in your plaid shirt?"  
>"Hey, you look great in my shirts!" He replied, taking the opportunity to check out her profile.<br>She caught him looking ad smiled, "I know. Now go!"  
>Beck just shook his head and smiled, before pulling out into the traffic.<p>

Jade went into the house and got dressed. She came out wearing the black dress that he loved and his jaw hit the ground.  
>"Jade," he said, "You look amazing"<br>"Thanks," she told him  
>"Well it's true"<br>"Not just that honey," Jade said, "Thanks for loving me. Thanks for believing in me even when I was convienced that I was wrong"  
>"Jade," he tucked a peice of hair between her ear, "I always believe in you babe. Even when you are wrong I see the real Jade"<br>"So there's a fake Jade," she said laughing, "I'm hungry. There's a great resturant by the theater"  
>"The show starts in an hour though," he said, "How about we go after the show"<br>"Fine," she said, "But lets get some pizza to go now cause I'm seriously hungry" Beck grinned. He had another surprise for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer began, "The highest bidder to join us at the cast party tonight at the celeberaty deli is Beck Oliver. He and his guest will be joining us at the cast party tonight and his guest will be playing Mrs. Lovett tomorrow since he also got the highest bid for that prize too. Now the show will start in 3 minutes so please turn off all cell phones..."Jade stared at him, mouth open,

"What did he say?" She looked like she was trying to force away any glee, for fear that she had understood wrong.  
>Beck just smirked at her. "Shh," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him immediately, "It's about to start."<br>She muttered something he couldn't hear, but he didn't have to because the giant genuine smile on her face said it all. Beck felt happy; all he'd wanted was to give Jade some time to relax and enjoy herself, and she was.

"Oh My God, how could you put so much pressure on me? How the hell can I be prepared for a show tomorrow?" Jade yelled at him after the play had finished. During intermission he had explained it to her and they had talked to the show's director. Jade would meet him the following morning to prepare for her performance. However, during the second act Jade had freaked out. And once the applause had died down she dragged him out of the theater.  
>"Babe," he started cautiously, putting both hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "You've known all of the lines to this play since I met you. You'll be perfect. I promise. You just have to enjoy yourself."<br>He spoke softly and slowly, and he saw Jade calm down a bit. She bit her lip and kept her eyes focused on his chest for a minute, before she reached up and covered his hands with hers. She looked up at him with a growing smile, "I'm gonna be Mrs. Lovett!"  
>He chuckled at her excitement and kissed her gently on the lips, but pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.<br>"Ms. West? Mr. Oliver?" a young lady with a clip board asked. They both nodded, "I was told to lead to backstage before we head to the cast party."  
>They both smiled and, holding hands, followed the lady backstage.<p>

((Flashback ends))  
>"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," the nurse said coming in, "I have some bad news. Jordan needs an operation. One of his lungs collasped"<p> 


	9. The First To Come Home

7 hours later they were told Jordan would be alright. The relief Jade felt was immence. She remembered a time when she felt a relief simaler to that  
>((Flashback))<br>_"Why," Jade asked when Beck told her to go sit on the steps, "I was just being empathetic"_  
><em>"By insulting her," Beck asked <em>  
><em>"I wasn't insulting her," Jade said She showed him her book where it said empathy means letting a person know you know how they feel.<em>"

_"Okay, fine," Beck gave up and nodded wrapping his arm around her._  
><em>Jade, however, just shrugged it off. "You still don't believe me."<em>  
><em>He looked at her wondering why she was making such a fuss when he'd stopped arguing. He noticed she was biting her lip and was looking at the floor.<em>  
><em>"Jade," he said, "Since when do you care what people think?"<em>  
><em>"Well you're not people are you?" she snapped. His eyes widened as realization hit him.<em>  
><em>"Babe, you can insult anyone as much as you want and I will still love you. But that doesn't mean I won't tell you when you're wrong."<em>  
><em>"I wasn't wrong," Jade replied. But Beck just gazed at her with an amused smile. "Love you anyway," he said and kissed her cheek gently.<em>  
><em>Jade breathed out a sigh of relief. She hated admitting how much Beck's love meant to her, buthe always made her feel better.<em>  
>((end flashback))<p>

That assurance was always important to Jade. He came in and woke her up gently.  
>"Good morning beautiful," he said<p>

Ava was realeased first. The first day she was back Jade and Beck heard her fussing and went in. What they saw was too precious. Willow was sitting in Ava's crib holding her and singing to her and Ava stopped crying at Willow's voice.

Jade and Beck looked at each other with a smile. Jade somehow remembered a day that seemed so far in the past she never wanted to relive it.  
>((Flashback))<br>_"Jade," Beck said, "Why don't you just make up with Tori already" _

_Fire was in her eyes_  
><em>"WHY DO YOU ASSUME I'M THE ONE THAT STARTS THE FIGHTS," Jade yelled fed up. She was just about losing her cool and it had only been a couple of days, "I MEAN YOU ALWAYS TELL ME TO BE NICE AND BLAH BLAH BLAH BUT YOU KNOW WHAT BECK I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT'S WRONG. I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH A LOT AND RIGHT NOW I NEED TO BE LOVED WITHOUT CONDITION. I'M HONESTLY AT THE BRINK OF CUTTING AGAIN" She burst into tears <em>

_Beck froze, his mind running a million miles per hour. He'd been frustrated with Jade because of yet another tense encounter with Tori, but he'd never intended to push her that far. He kicked himself for being the reason Jade was hurting._  
><em>"Jade..." he said tentatively, taking a step towards her. <em>

_"Jade, I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her back gently. She tried to shrug it off at first but he held it firm for a moment before stepping even closer to envelope her in a tight hug. She leaned into him and he felt his shirt get damo as she cried into his shoulder. _  
><em>He held her until she calmed down a little, and when her breathing even out he shifted slightly so he could look her in the eye.<em>

_"You're so much better than that, you know that right?" he said. Jade just shrugged weakly. "I'm here for you. I know I haven't been, but I am now. I always will be. If you're hurting, you come to me yeah?" Eventually Jade looked at him through red eyes and nodded weakly._

((End flashback))  
>Jade hated remembering that argument, because she hated remembering how weak she felt. It had been over a year since she really felt the urge to self-injure and she felt prouf of that. Sure, mostly it was because she didn't have the option to feel weak anymore. She had to be strong for Crystal, for Willow, and now for her babies. But she knew Beck would be there for her whenever she needed, and seeing Willow care for Ava like that reminded her of how safe she felt with him.<p>

Beck wrapped his arms around Jade.  
>"It's amazing how good she is with her," he whispered.<br>"Well of course she is," Jade said smiling, "Willow has always been a gentle sweet beautiful young lady." Wynter came into the room.  
>"Hi Wilwo," Wynter said. Willow smiled.<br>"Hey Wynter" Willow replied.  
>"She's so cute," Wynter said, "Can I hold her pwease" Wynter was 3 now.<br>"K," Willow said, "Let me show you how mommy showed me to do it. You gotta support her head like this. Kind of like how you holded Hannah but a little more gentle cause Ava's really tiny"


	10. Sweet Days Ahead

Less than a week later, Jade and Beck were heading to the hospital again, this time to bring Rose home. She had gotten a lot stronger in the past few weeks and they were both so excited to bring her home. Of course, they were both nervous. Having one newborn in the house is no easy task. Especially when you're looking after a toddler as well. But as always, they had gotten lots of support from Crystal and Deanna and the rest of Beck's family. It was Deanna actually who was currently looking after Willow and Ava, while they were out.

They had gone to to hospital every day since coming home with Ava. Beck knew it was ** Jade, it was ** him too, to see his babies there and not be able to take them home. But a little part of him was relieved they were allowed to ease into it slowly. Jade was still recovering from giving birth, and he was still trying to balance the tiny amount of school work he had time for. And this way they could get used to looking after their kids gradually, and not be swamped with five at once. Plus, the extra stay in the hospital was so important. Even Jordan, who had been the most sick when they were born was growing so quickly. Beck just knew they were going to have their hands full with him.

"Hey," he said suddenly, dragging his eyes form the road to look at Jade in the passenger seat. She had been oddly quiet throughout the drive. "What's up?"

He thought for a moment she was tired or annoyed, but instead she turned to him with a genuine smile on her face, "Do you remember that time you dragged me to that stupid carnival and I was so angry at you for like an hour."

Beck chuckled, "Of course! You threw a candy apple at me and I had a huge bruise."

"I was thinking about that petting zoo we saw - the one with all the little kids," Jade continued.

"What about it?"

Jade shrugged, but smiled at him again, "I'm excited to do things as a family."

Beck reached over to hold her hand, "Me too, babe."

Having two babies home was exciting and at the same time exshusting. Jade was actually fidning it easier and easier to become a mom. Two days later both Ava and Rose were sleeping and Willow was watching Cinderella... her fav when a memory hit.

((Flashback))

Beck sighed as the argument with Jade continued. Andre had told him about the stunt that Jade had pulled and Beck was annoyed that Jade would pretend Tori hurt her. He was about to get mad at her and leading her into another room.

"Hi hi," Cat said as Jade dragged her feet.

"Hey Cat," Beck said, "Honey now isn't the best time. I'm dealing with something at the moment"

"What," Cat asked.  
>Beck explained it.<p>

"Are you half past a quarter to insane," Cat demanded, "You can't act that way"

"Jade lied," Beck said, "And I was really worried about her"

"She wasn't lying," Cat said, "Andre was lying. I overheard him talking to Ava. She confronted him about it and he admitted that he was lying"  
>Ava happened to be passing by the hall and nodded.<p>

"It's the truth," She told him, "Andre lied and what the **** were you thinking getting mad at my sister. Who gave you the right to do that?"

"Wha-?" Beck asked, feeling to confused. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to imagine why Andre would have lied about Jade.

"I have to go!" He said, pushing past Cat and Ava. Ava just nodded her head.

"Yeah, you do," she said, sounding a lot like Jade in that moment. It only made Beck feel worse.

He found Jade in the Hollywood Arts rec room. She was doing something on her laptop, but looked up when she heard him come in.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I messed up. I should have listened to you. But I need to sort something out first. Have you seen Andre?" Beck said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked, annoyed that he was blowing her off for his friend, especially when he should be apologizing.

Beck was about to respond, when they heard someone else walk into the room then stop quickly.

"Ah Hey, thought the room was free. Sorry!" Andre mumbled, trying to back out of the room. He seemed to be acting all... wonky. Weird.

"Hey. Hold up! What's up with you lying about Jade?" Beck asked, stepping towards Andre angrily.

"What?" Jade asked, pushing her laptop off her lap as she got up.

"I d-didn't..." Andre said, looking worried.

Beck turned back to her. "Andre told me you only pretended to be hurt. I thought he was telling the truth, but turns out he was lying!"

Jade glared at Andre, "Dude?"

"I'm sorry! I just... Tori was so upset, I felt bad. I was just trying to help her."

"You still shouldn't have made me think Jade was lying! Come on, lets get out of here," Beck looked at her. She nodded, grabbing her laptop and bag and following him out of the room. She kicked her foot towards Andre as she walked past and it landed so close he flinched and let out a little shriek.

((end of flashback))

Jade smiled a little, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"You look happy," Beck mumbled before pressing his lips against her neck.

"I was just thinking about something..."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Remember that time you got us into that little secret gig in that bar in LA?"

Beck grinned as he remembered, "I do. I remember I was trying to make it up to you for not listening to you."

"Well, you succeeded." Jade smirked as she spun around in his arms.

"Good to know," Beck said, "We should go again sometime."

"We're kind of busy right now," Jade looked at him doubtfully. But she couldn't help but smile at the thought. That night had been amazing, heading to a little private gig with Beck, they couldn't be free and just enjoy it. She even couldn't remember a single thing that annoyed her that night.

Beck shrugged, "I said sometime."

"Fine."

"It's a date!" he grinned and pecked her on the lips.


End file.
